¿Por qué vuelan los aviones?
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lucy no es una Weasley como los demás. A ella sólo le interesa agarrar su libro de Aeronaútica y ayudar al abuelo Arthur a resolver los grandes enigmas de la cienca.


**¿POR QUÉ VUELAN LOS AVIONES?**

Lucy no es una Weasley como los demás. No está en Gryffindor como el resto de sus primos. No es guapa como Victoire, no controla la escoba como James y, por supuesto, no es ni la mitad de buena estudiante que Molly. Ni siquiera es pelirroja y suele llamar tan poco la atención que casi todo el mundo en Hogwarts se olvida de que existe una chica pequeña, flacucha y de pelo negro llamada Lucy Weasley.

Tampoco es como si a Lucy le importara realmente. Entre tantos primos es normal que algunos queden relegados a un segundo plano y ella, que es de naturaleza tranquila y tímida, parecía condenada a ello desde antes de entrar al colegio. Después de todo. ¿Quién podría percatarse de su presencia con el historial que todos sus primos, e incluso su hermana, habían escrito en Hogwarts?

Victoire había tenido un buen puñado de novios. Dominique era la mejor cantante que había pasado por el coro en años. Louis se había caído al lago en su primer día y su pequeño combate con el calamar gigante era legendario. James y Fred formaban un dúo terrible de bromistas irreverentes. Molly y Rose competían constantemente por obtener las mejores notas. Roxanne era la enérgica capitana del equipo de _quidditch_ y Albus era un alumno destacado en Pociones y amigo de Scorpius Malfoy, algo que, por cierto, constituía una rareza bastante insólita de por sí.

A veces, Lucy se alegra de que Lily y Hugo aún no hayan entrado en Hogwarts. Ella está en su cuarto curso y tiene la certeza de que no tardarán demasiado en destacar como todos los demás. Sin embargo, y aunque puedan parecer pensamientos no demasiado alegres, a Lucy casi nunca le importa pasar desapercibida. Tiene una vida bastante tranquila en Hufflepuff y no es algo que le gustaría cambiar. Está contenta con lo que tiene y no necesita nada más.

Además, y pese a lo que pueda parecer, Lucy sabe que ha heredado una parte de los genes Weasley que ninguno de sus primos tiene: el gusto desmedido y alocado por todo lo _muggle_.

Quizá se deba al hecho de que su madre es _muggle_. Ya de niña le gustaba ir con ella a los centros comerciales, al cine, al parque de atracciones o incluso al teatro, pero Lucy está convencida de que su pasión no viene de ahí, sino de su abuelo.

Ella adora al abuelo Arthur y sabe perfectamente que es su nieta favorita. Por supuesto que lo disimula muy bien, pero es la única a la que solía sentar en sus rodillas durante horas para hablarle de enchufes o pilas. Quizá porque sólo ella le permitía hacerlo, pero a Lucy le gustaba sentirse la primera entre sus numerosos primos. Ocupar el puesto de honor en el enorme y generoso corazón del abuelo Arthur era simplemente maravilloso.

A Lucy le gusta irse al cobertizo con el abuelo para explicarle cosas que su madre le ha contado a ella antes. De esa forma, Arthur Weasley logró comprender con bastante exactitud cómo funcionaban un microondas y un extintor de incendios y se enteró de bastantes cosas relacionadas con ese científico llamado Albert Einstein del que ni siquiera Audrey podía contarles nada porque era incapaz de entenderlo. A Lucy le gusta recordar el rostro sonriente de su abuelo cuando le cuenta dónde encontró aquel viejo tocadiscos que ni siquiera funciona o cuánto le gusta dar cuerda a esos juguetes de niños que hacen replicar unos pequeños platillos y se deslizan a trompicones por aquella vieja mesa de madera que siempre está rebosante de cosas.

En definitiva, Lucy se siente tan fascinada como el abuelo Arthur por todas las cosas que a él le fascinan y por eso está allí, sentada en su mesa habitual de la biblioteca y con un libro de _Aeronáutica_ en las manos. Sus deberes de Transformaciones permanecen inacabados a un lado y seguramente papá se enfadará con ella si no saca buenas notas –papá se desvive porque sus hijas sean las mejores estudiantes de toda la historia. Incluso mejores que él- pero es que Lucy está demasiado ocupada intentando descifrar complicadísimas fórmulas matemáticas y leyendo y releyendo todas las leyes de la Física _muggle_ que, francamente, le suenan a chino. Seguramente ni siquiera su abuelo se ha molestado en leerse todo aquello, pero Lucy sabe cuánto desea él averiguar por qué vuelan los aviones y ahí está, esforzándose por entender algo de lo que dijeron Newton y Bernoulli y todos esos _muggles_ de ideas brillantes y postulados imposibles.

Lucy sabe que eso es lo que más intriga al abuelo a parte de, por supuesto, el misterio de los patitos de goma. Lucy encuentra tremendamente divertida la expresión de la tía Hermione o del tío Harry o de mamá cuando el abuelo les pregunta sobre ellos y ninguno sabe qué responder.

Recuerda también una tarde en especial. Ella debía ser muy pequeña entonces, pues apenas tiene memoria de cosas que pasaron antes de ese día. Los abuelos habían construido una piscina en el patio de _La Madriguera_ y Lucy, que odiaba que sus primos mayores le metieran la cabeza debajo del agua y que su hermana le dijera lo tonto que le parecía que no supiera nadar, se había deslizado hasta el cobertizo, había agarrado un par de patitos de goma y se había metido en la piscina. Pasó un buen rato jugando sola en un rincón, ignorando que su abuelo la estaba mirando. Y entonces él se había acercado sigilosamente, la había alzado en brazos y le había susurrado un _"Gracias por desvelar el misterio" _ al oído. Lucy no lo había entendido hasta mucho tiempo después porque, a pesar de que el abuelo siempre preguntaba por ello, el misterio realmente había sido desvelado mucho tiempo atrás.

Lucy sabe que ella es la única que se interesa por las cosas del abuelo. A sus primos sólo le parecen divertidas, pero lo ven un poco excéntrico y no le prestan atención. A Lucy no le parecen ni excéntricas, ni raras ni ridículas. Le parecen interesantes y se siente en la obligación de ayudar al abuelo con sus dudas y preguntas y por eso quiere saber cómo vuelan los aviones. Para poder decírselo a él.

Relee el _Teorema de Bernoulli_ y la _Ley de la gravitación universal_. Repasa las fórmulas matemáticas y hace anotaciones en un trozo de pergamino. Debe reconocer que, mientras que Transformaciones o Pociones no le despiertan el más mínimo interés, encuentra las matemáticas y la física divertidas y emocionantes. Complicadas hasta límites insospechados, pero realmente gratificantes cuando logra solucionar un problema o despeja la incógnita de una ecuación. Lucy sabe que lo único que necesita para ser buena en matemáticas y todas las ciencias _muggles_ es un poco de entrenamiento y por eso guarda un montón de libros en su baúl de la escuela. Sabe que si hay alguien capaz de ayudar a su abuelo es ella y por eso se esfuerza cada segundo un poco más, dispuesta a desentrañar el misterio a cualquier precio.

Ese día no lo consigue, pero cuando sale de la biblioteca se siente muy satisfecha. Cierto que no ha terminado con sus deberes y se siente un poco culpable porque ni siquiera le importa, pero está contenta porque ha logrado averiguar que los aviones vuelan porque la presión en las superficies inferior y superior de las alas varía y esto impulsa al aparato hacia arriba. Ignora por qué se produce eso exactamente, pero sabe que podrá averiguarlo pronto. Y entonces, escribirá al abuelo Arthur y se lo contará e imaginará su rostro de orgullo y felicidad cuando comprenda que Lucy lo quiere lo suficiente para investigar aquellas cosas.

Y puede que Lucy no sea una Weasley como los demás, pero cuando el abuelo responda a su carta y le de las gracias y le prometa que viajarán los dos juntos en avión en cuanto vuelva a casa, la chica se sentirá la persona más especial del mundo y no le importará que sus primos sean famosos en Hogwarts o que su padre se enfade con ella porque le interese más la ciencia _muggle_ que la magia. Lucy será feliz y especial y se preparará para investigar cosas cada vez más complicadas, como por ejemplo cómo son posibles los vuelos espaciales. Hasta entonces, lo único que debe hacer es poner a buen recaudo su libro de _Aeronáutica_ y soñar con el momento en que logrará, al fin, tener suficientes conocimientos sobre física para escribirle al abuelo.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_Cuando la gente escribe sobre la tercera generación, normalmente se centra en Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Lily o Victoire. Yo, fiel a mi costumbre de complicarme exageradamente la vida y centrar mi atención en los secundarios más secundarios, he decidido hacer un retrato de Lucy Weasley un tanto extraño –por llamarlo de alguna forma._

_Desde que descubrí que la idea de que Audrey Weasley sea muggle me encanta, he tratado de imaginarme cómo podrían ser sus hijas y encuentro bastante divertido que Lucy haya heredado las pasiones de su abuelo y las haya aderezado con un poco de talento para las matemáticas. Personalmente las odio, aunque en algunos momentos la Física me llegó a parecer bastante entretenida, pero me gusta mucho imaginarme a un mago sentado en la biblioteca de Hogwarts y resolviendo integrales y ecuaciones con varias incógnitas en un trozo de pergamino. Es una escena un tanto surrealista porque siempre he creído que los mundos mágico y científico son opuestos y porque elegir a la hija de Percy Weasley para que tome ese papel no deja de ser una absoluta ida de olla, pero me apetecía escribir esto y lo he escrito._

_Me niego a creer que todos los Weasley sean populares y maravillosos y destaquen en algo. Sé que eso es precisamente lo que he hecho, pero así destaca un poco más la personalidad un poco más apocada de Lucy. En ciertos aspectos se parece un poco a su padre, pero imagino que ha heredado cosas de su madre. Además, me gusta la idea de que sea precisamente una de las hijas del hijo más arisco la nieta favorita de Arthur. La relación entre Percy y su padre nunca fue fácil y colocar a Lucy en la posición que Percy nunca pudo –o quiso- ocupar me ha encantado. Espero que ha vosotros también._

_Quizá escriba algunas cosas más sobre Lucy o quizás no. Ya veremos. De momento no hay nada más que añadir. Si os ha gustado el relato, un poco más abajo está el botoncito verde de los reviews. Si no os ha gustado, también está ahí._

_Besos_

_Cris Snape._


End file.
